


Irony Blocks the Way

by WhoIsWriting (Aquodox)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 09:30:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8484202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aquodox/pseuds/WhoIsWriting
Summary: Stiles decides that it is time for him to go out and find a date and have the teen life he is missing. At least, it would happen if for some reason Derek didn't show up every night for Stiles help for some supernatural bull that just happens to come every time he tries to make a life for himself.But mark his words, he will have a social life. He will find someone. And he will finally have all of kissing and partying that he deserves. Just, sometimes he has to look out for a certain wolf who thinks he can out brute every possible threat that comes into Beacon Hills and not use his head to realize that two plus two equals fucked.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there reader! Welcome and thank you for giving this work a chance because this was born out a frustration from tests and studying with an executive decision to say fuck all that and write me a Wip that i will absolutely hate myself for writing. 
> 
> I'll probably write an update tomorrow in the middle of my study break, hopefully because I do not know where this story is going and how it will end so you are gonna be as surprised as i am :D Adventure!
> 
> I like to imagine this happened in a world where they just face new supernatural threats here and there and come out on top every time. Where the alpha pack never happened, neither did Jennifer, Braeden, Malia, Nogitsune, ect. Because these deserves nice things (which are each other) and you will have to kill me ten times over before i stop saying that. It literally pains me to read these two with anyone else. But boy does that make for some amazing angst.
> 
> Not beta read. I'm also not a fantastic writer so there won't be these amazing sentence structures or vocabulary out the arse. The woahs of a stem major.

When Derek jumps through the window, he expects to find Stiles on his desk, immersed on some research he was doing on the computer with his face a little too close to the screen where the light highlights his lips, nose, cheeks and eyes. 

 

Instead, he finds Stiles with piles of clothes on his feet, standing at his mirror with his back to Derek and not even realizing he’s there. He is currently holding a red v-neck on his chest while his other hand holds a fitted black shirt on the side. 

 

He stares for a few moments, watching Stiles switch between the clothing.

 

“Having a teen crisis?” And of course, Stiles flails and sputters at Derek’s appearance; it never fails to leave a smirk on his face. 

 

“Knocking is a thing! A thing that is meant to be used! Jesus…” He drops the shirts on the a pile of clothing, a mix of pants, shirts, and plaid. “You’re gonna make me paranoid to come into my room, probably have to start dressing up in the bathroom after a shower” he huffs out 

 

“I’m sure all of your admirers would cry at never being able to peep at you again” 

 

Stiles flips him the bird. “Any reason why you’re here? A new creature of the week? Hunters? A curse? Man, kinda sucks the list can just keep on going instead of stopping at two. If it weren’t for the ADHD I’ll probably be insane by now.” He walks past Derek, sits at his chair and starts up the computer, ready for whatever to do whatever came for. 

 

“Why were you raiding your closet? Finally got tired of the old plaid and khaki jeans? Isn’t that part of the ‘Stilinski Charm’.” 

 

“I’ll have you know it’s my brain and my dashing good looks that makes the Stilinski Charm. Even when people think it’s not working, it’s working. That is how it gets ya. I’m irresistible, baby.” He turns and smirks at Derek. 

 

“I’m sure the ladies love your cheeto breath.” He looks around the room, taking in all the posters of star wars, middle earth, marvel, DC, and an array of video games. 

 

“To answer your question, I was gonna go out and find a date. It’s getting kinda lonely know that every is paired off. Lydia and Jackson, Scott and Kira, Allison and Isaac, Erica and Boyd, even Peter seems to have a lady on the side we don’t really know much off. Meanwhile I’m over here wasting my teen years away very single and very virginal. It’s a crime to waste life like this.” 

 

Derek is sitting on the edge of the bed and staring at him for a few unwavering minutes. It makes Stiles feel a bit twitchy at the silent judgement. He makes sure to stare anywhere but him. 

 

“I know I’m not a great catch. My dad says I got a few more years of growing until I’m 21 where everyone be left aghast at how handsome I would become and all that but I want to experience it now and not feel like such a loser that everyone thinks.” 

 

He is squirming in his seat, embarrassed with the confession and heart pounding just a bit over normal. He began feeling comfortable talking to Derek after all of the life and death scenarios they saved each other from, but sometimes it just felt odd being familiar with the wolf around other pack members and instead of one on one. Derek always listened and commented here and there but never said anything about himself all those times they were alone in the loft, but he’ll take what he can get from the alpha of many words. 

 

“You don’t just go out and find a date on date night, Stiles.”

 

“I know, I know, but I was kinda hoping to just bump into someone and have an instant connection. Should’ve known it would take me a miracle to find a date.” He ends with a mumble. 

 

Derek lets out a deep breath, as if annoyed at Stiles self deprecation. 

 

“I came for research about Harpies. I found a nest on my run deep in the preserve. Looks like it’s just a Harpy for now so I would like to get rid of it before more come.”

 

“Research! I’m your go to man. I hope they’re like the easy ones who just have like wings and talon for feet and none of that hypnotizing bull that some variations have. Do they have a beaks? Maybe they can shapeshift like you guys, like they have to blend in somehow, right? Omg what if they got like magic or something that makes some kind of veil to the mundane. Dude that would suck because then I-Oh here we go! Harpies.” Stiles pulls up the files he has on them. Thank druids and their ability to stay with up to date with the modern technology of pdfs. He prints out a copy for Derek. 

 

“Looks like you are dealing with some basic Harpy here. Probably a newborn if it doesn’t have a flock yet, easy to handle. Says good old fashion brute strength can take it out, or burn some mistletoe so the smoke can make them disoriented. Why is that the answer to like everything. Like someone must have pissed off some god to make a one trick solution for almost all supernaturals.”

 

Derek promptly takes the paper. “Thanks. Don’t go out tonight.”

 

Before Stiles can respond, Derek was already gone. He mutters under his breath, some gibberish about stupid wolves and their ungodly hotness that can give them a date whenever they want. He absolutely does not listen to Derek Hale. 

 

He totally did and researched everything he can about Harpies in case a certain werewolf somehow fucked up and needed help at the last minute.


	2. chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I brainstormed about this story, I realized it reminded me of a fic called ["If You're Wondering"](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1517771) by HaleHole (SweetFanfics). It has some parallels so I decided to throw it out there for fun. 
> 
>  
> 
> Anywho, I have a more clear vision of how this fic will go. At the very least, the next two chapters. I hope you like some irony. 
> 
> Still not beta read.

So the first try didn’t happen because of a werewolf who has subpar research skills. No matter, for today Stiles Stilinski will go the mile once more and go to the Jungle tonight. He already has everything planned: his red v-neck, black skinny jeans, fake ID for some liquid courage, and a lot of red bull. 

 

When he arrives, every body is in motion. Bodies moving and grinding. People unabashedly leaving hickies on their partner’s neck. The hot and stuffy air from warm bodies rubbing against each other. Strobe lights moving every way and music booming the airways. 

 

He makes his way to the bar and orders a shot. Before he would have had a harder time fooling the bartender into getting a drink, having to pull out the id and act the part. But now that his body has grew a bit into itself, hair longer and trimmed baby fat on the face, people don’t even think twice about him being legal. 

 

Everyone looks paired off tonight, so Stiles leans against the bar and scouts hoping someone will find him a catch and pull him for a dance and maybe some french kissing. Before he knows it, some slides up next to him and flashes a smile. 

 

Dirty blonde, clean beard, broad shoulders and pecs of a god. The man is a walking, sexy lumberjack with rich brown eyes and his scent, earthy and heavy, makes his eyes flutter. His heart is pounding in his chest in anticipation. 

 

The guy simply nods his head to the dance floor and Stiles dumbly nods his head, letting himself be pulled with those firm , calloused hands. It makes him weak to his knees. He is turned so his back is against the firm chest, hands on his hips as hips start swirling concurrently with his. 

 

It’s all becomes a has of want, breathing the man in and feeling his body lined up against his. At that moment he envies Danny for all the nights he went to the Jungle because this attention is amazing. 

 

Before he knows it, he is pulled away and face planted firm chest, feeling a deep rumble against his cheek. He looks up and sees Derek giving the lumberjack the death glare until he put his hands up and shook his head and turn away. Stiles is left with his mouth opening and closing. 

 

“Wha-What are you doing here?”

 

Derek let out a low growl, strong enough to block the music in the club and he sounded pissed. 

 

“Apparently being your supervisor because you make stupid decisions.” He pulls Stiles through the crowd and towards the door. 

 

“No wait, the night just started and I was having fun-”

 

“What did you think was going to happen. Do you know why people come to the Jungle, Stiles. They’re here for more than just grinding.”

 

“Yeah but I wasn’t gonna let it go that far, some kissing and maybe some groping but that’s not-” 

 

He’s pushed against the wall, Derek crowding him in with his face inches away from Stiles’. “And what if he didn’t just stop there. What if he wanted to keep going and didn’t listen. You’re not strong enough to stop him, Stiles. It’s why you’re always in the back with others while everyone else face the threat head on.”

 

“That isn’t, that wouldn’t happened. I’m a sheriff’s kid, I know how to defend myself against people, Derek.” 

 

“You can’t always know that Stiles. You can’t trust people. They’ll do whatever they want, whatever it takes.” 

 

He pulls away, holding Stiles’ arm as he takes them outside and towards the Jeep. 

 

“Go home and don’t come back here again or the sheriff will get an anonymous tip and an underage teen in the Jungle.”

 

“You seriously can’t do that!”

 

“I’ll do what I have to do to keep my pack safe.” 

 

Maybe if Stiles wasn’t in such a fit, he would have realized what Derek said. Instead he tries to tell Derek off but fails completely when the wolf opens the car door and shoves him inside. 

 

“Go.” 

 

Stiles grumbles as he starting driving the Jeep, moving onto the street and going home. Derek staying and watching until the vehicle was out of site. It wasn’t until later that night, after Stiles calmed down, he was left surprised thinking he didn’t know why Derek was there in the first place. Whatever, stupid growly werewolves and their no respect for people’s privacy. Probably purposely planned on ruining Stiles night. 

 

But at the same time, he couldn’t stop the flutter in his chest when he knows Derek was looking out for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope it wasn't too short. I felt like maybe I could have made the chapter somewhat longer but sometimes too much details or unnecessary events just makes it feel dragged on. 
> 
> Also, saying this right now, probably won't update until the end of the week due to midterms. 
> 
> Thank you!

**Author's Note:**

> Tags to be updated as story progresses. 
> 
> I hope my work has charmed you in some way or another :D


End file.
